The need to preserve and protect the environment in which we live has received more and more attention over the past years. For example, many are concerned with the so-called “carbon footprint” problem. In general, the term “carbon footprint” refers to the total set of greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions caused directly and indirectly by an individual, organization, event or product. Carbon footprint typically is reported in the amount of carbon dioxide (or other greenhouse gas) produced. For example, a 2005 study by Vattenfall, a Swedish utility company, calculated that thermal gas technology has a carbon footprint of 1170 g/kWh and combined cycle gas technology has a carbon footprint of 450 g/kWh. At the other end of the spectrum, the same study concluded that wind power technology has a carbon footprint of only about 5.5 g/kWh. The United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has reached similar conclusions. Thus, it will be appreciated that gas technologies are more harmful to the environment, at least in carbon footprint terms, than is wind technology.
Environmental pollution, noise, and depletion of crude oil reserves related to the use of gasoline-powered vehicles continue to be of significant concern. Vehicles that are at least partially electrically powered have come into use in recent years. Such vehicles address some of the problems associated with the gasoline-powered vehicles. However, such vehicles are not yet in widespread use. In addition, improvements to those vehicles that are currently available are still possible. Indeed, it would be advantageous to develop better ways of charging batteries for such vehicles. For instance, it would be desirable to increase the average travel distance between necessary charges, reduce the amount of “down-time” as a vehicle's battery is being recharged, etc. Complicating these factors is the desire to reduce the carbon footprint of the vehicles while providing “cleaner” forms of transportation.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for systems/methods that overcome these and/or other challenges. For example, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for techniques that harness air/wind power to charge and/or re-charge a battery of a vehicle that is at least partially electrically powered.
As one illustrative point of comparison, the GM Volt can travel approximately 230 hours before its gasoline-based backup system engages to recharge the battery. Certain example embodiments may improve upon this performance value.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a system for charging and/or re-charging a battery in a vehicle is provided. A channel has a body into which wind/air can flow. A plurality of turbines are located in the body of the channel, with each said turbine being rotatable by the wind/air flowing through the channel. A plurality of vanes are located in the body of the channel upstream of the turbines. Constricting locations (also sometimes called choke points) are created between adjacent vanes, the constricting locations (or choke points) being located so as to increase velocity of the wind/air flowing through the channel upstream of the turbines. An electric power subsystem is configured to harness energy generated by the turbines and charge and/or re-charge the battery in the vehicle using the harnessed energy.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a system for charging and/or re-charging a battery in a vehicle is provided. A channel has a body into which wind/air can flow. At least one turbine is located in the body of the channel, with each said turbine being rotatable by the wind/air flowing through the channel. A plurality of vanes are located in the body of the channel upstream of the at least one turbine. Constricting locations are created between adjacent vanes, with the constricting locations being located so as to increase velocity of the wind/air flowing through the channel upstream of the at least one turbine. An electric power subsystem is configured to harness energy generated by the at least one turbine and charge and/or re-charge the battery in the vehicle using the harnessed energy.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a duct for a vehicle is provided. A body portion into which wind/air can flow is provided. At least one turbine is located in the body portion, with each said turbine being rotatable by the wind/air flowing through the channel. A plurality of vanes is located in the body of the channel upstream of the at least one turbine. Constricting locations are created between adjacent vanes, with the constricting locations being located so as to increase velocity of the wind/air flowing through the channel proximate to the at least one turbine. The at least one turbine is operably coupled to an electric power subsystem configured to harness energy generated by the at least one turbine.
These example systems/elements may be incorporated into vehicles in certain example embodiments. Additionally, or in the alternative, these example systems/elements may be incorporated into cooling systems, e.g., used in vehicles. Additionally, or in the alternative, methods of making such systems, and vehicles including such systems, also are possible in connection with certain example embodiments.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.